


Waltz

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [10]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Bottom!Debbie, Debbie Pov, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/F, Internal Monologue, OTP + 1, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, bullet vibrator, thieves, top!lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: Every so often, they bring someone else home. Debbie likes putting on the vulnerable persona, likes having Lou show her off. She isn't good at words, but she's good at showing Lou how much she trusts her.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heistwives Toybox [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TumblrAnon11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TumblrAnon11).



> Fulfilling the prompt: Threesome/Dildos/Both holes DP/Bottom!Debbie. Thanks for the request, anon! I hope you enjoy! :)

**Autumn 2004**

Debbie preferred bars to clubs. Bars had old booths with shadows. Bars had stools and excessively available back pockets. The music was quieter, the drinks were better. Yes, she definitely preferred bars. But Lou liked clubs. She argued that people had even fewer inhibitions surrounded by strobe lights, that it was easier to dress like she did and not be noticed. Debbie could see the truth in that, and she could also see the truth in the fact that clubs tended to yield at least two-hundred more dollars on any given night. Debbie still liked bars, but she didn’t mind clubs so much anymore, and tonight, with Lou swaying next to her in the middle of the dance floor and a thousand stolen dollars hidden in her bra, Debbie began to think that Lou was right after all. One of Lou’s hands slipped around her waist and found Debbie’s lower back, pulling her close against her. It was hot, and the press of people around them would have been claustrophobic if it weren’t for Lou. She was a grounding presence. Debbie let Lou guide her movements, felt Lou’s leather-clad hips against hers. She leaned her head against Lou’s shoulder and took a deep breath of her scent.

“Ready to go when you are,” she said in Lou’s ear before kissing the skin right below it. Lou shivered, and Debbie felt her rhythm stutter.

“Five more minutes?” Lou asked. “I just found a girl to dance with.” Lou gripped Debbie’s hips more tightly and interlocked their legs so that her thigh brushed the hem of Debbie’s short dress. Debbie smiled.

“Should I be jealous?” Debbie teased.

“Probably,” Lou replied with a laugh in her voice. “She’s got dark hair and brown eyes, nice ass…” Lou dropped one hand below the small of Debbie’s back and squeezed.

“You gonna take her home?”

“Definitely.”

“And then what?” Debbie pulled her face out of Lou’s shoulder to look at her, tilting her chin slightly. Lou had a good four inches on her today, rather than her usual two. Lou’s eyes found hers, sparkling hypnotically in the light of the strobe lights. She winked and grinned, but didn’t answer Debbie’s question.

“It’s a surprise, then?”

“Maybe—shit, Debs, there’s someone watching us.” Lou’s tone changed in a split second, faster than the flashing lights. Her hands stayed on Debbie, palms warm through her dress, but her fingers dug in a little more urgently, and the comforting arousal that had been stirring in Debbie’s gut was replaced by cold dread.

“Baby?” Debbie prompted, not wanting to turn around and look in the direction Lou was staring. That would just draw more attention.

“It’s a woman. She’s tall – about my height, red hair. She’s probably forty-five, maybe fifty. She’s drinking a martini with an olive, standing by the exit near the bar.”

Debbie’s brain flipped through her mental notes on people she had noticed that evening and landed on a match. “Jeans and a white blouse?” she asked, needing to confirm her suspicion. 

“Yeah.”

“ _Fuck_. I stole a hundred off her about an hour ago.” Debbie could hear the blood beating in her ears.

“Keep dancing,” Lou murmured. “She’s coming this way. Let me handle it.”

Debbie kept her gaze fixed on Lou, watched her eyes track the woman as she drew closer. She could feel the woman’s eyes on her back, appraising. It made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, but she forced herself not to look around as the woman stepped close to them. Lou made eye contact at the last moment, as though she had only just noticed the woman. 

“Can I help you?” Lou asked.

“Perhaps,” the woman said. She spoke in a bored monotone that had all of Debbie’s internal alarm bells going off. “Haven’t seen a few twenties on the ground, have you? I think I dropped my wallet while I was dancing and a few fell out.” Debbie imagined she could feel the edges of the woman’s twenty-dollar bills – five of them, in fact – against the skin of her breast.

“Shit happens,” Lou said in a tone that was both laissez-faire and sympathetic. “I keep my money close around here.” She let her hand slip up to Debbie’s breast and caressed the side of it. Debbie read the touch: a tap, and then the unmistakable flick of Lou’s thumb across her clothed nipple. The woman was flirting with them. Debbie swallowed hard.

“Care to buy me a drink?” The woman’s voice was lighter now, less accusatory and more suggestive. “I’m Susan,” she added.

“Lois,” Lou said, sticking out her hand. The woman shook it, and Debbie finally turned enough to look at the newcomer – tall, as Lou had mentioned, with vivid red hair and brown eyes and a spattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

“Tammy,” Debbie told her, holding out her hand. The woman’s eyes searched her face, still with the appraising air that Debbie had sensed before she turned around. It hit her all at once: this woman used to do what they were doing, used to lurk in bars and clubs putting her own nimble fingers to work to make a living in the shadows. She didn’t anymore, Debbie was sure of that, and she wondered what had convinced her to stop. Debbie loved this life, wouldn’t trade it for anything – well, except _Lou_ , probably, because loneliness was a bitch. Why had “Susan” stopped? It was off-putting.

“So, what about that drink?” Susan asked.

**

Debbie stayed quiet and let Lou do the talking. That was how it always worked. Debbie wasn’t a people person, and unless a conversation was for a job, she wasn’t too interested in it. She didn’t improvise, stuck to her scripts even with menial jobs like shoplifting. Lou handled the general public. Debbie watched Lou, hand slipping into hers on Lou’s thigh so they could communicate better. Touch had always been essential between the two of them.

“And you, Tammy? What do you do?” Susan asked, catching Debbie off-guard. Lou squeezed her hand.

Debbie shrugged. “I’m an administrative assistant. Nothing special.”

“Where do you work?”

Debbie felt a surge of annoyance. This woman _knew_. What game was she playing? “The FBI,” Debbie said on a breathy exhale. “I can’t really talk about it.”

The woman’s eyes twinkled triumphantly. “Fascinating. I guess everyone needs admins.”

“Yep.”

Debbie sipped her drink as Susan turned back to Lou. Under the table, Lou squeezed her hand again. Debbie concentrated on the cool liquor on her tongue, the patterns of colored lights moving across the walls, the smell of Lou’s perfume beside her, the smooth leather of the booth against her legs – her dress only went down to mid-thigh when she was standing and sitting down made it ride up enough that she had to keep her legs crossed tightly. She began to relax a little. Susan clearly hadn’t called the police – they would have been here by now. She had stopped asking personal questions, and now she and Lou were discussing the club – it’s assets and shortcomings, and the other places like it in the city. Debbie slipped a word in here and there, and Susan smiled encouragingly at her, probably assuming, by her silence, that she was just shy.

Susan was undeniably attractive, Debbie realized after about forty-five minutes of sitting next to Lou, watching her talk. Her hair framed her face in messy, shoulder-length waves, and her white button-up shirt was open enough to show the edge of a green, lacy bra underneath. She wasn’t the type of woman who generally flirted with them, but she was doing it now, leaning close to Lou, trying each of their drinks, and Debbie reminded herself that this woman had been like them once. There was a certain flicker behind her eyes, a definite twitch to her fingers. Debbie knew a con when she saw one, and while there was risk in pursuing anything with Susan, be it business or sex, there was also a certain thrill to that danger, which Debbie relished.

It had been a while since they had brought anyone home with them. There had been a young bartender who looked at Lou as though she was the Sun a few months ago. She had followed Lou’s directions to a T in bed, licked Debbie out as though her life depended on it while Lou fucked her from behind with her blue eyes fixed on Debbie the entire time. Before that there had been a thirty-something year-old woman from a club in Brooklyn who had left a line of hickeys on the side of Debbie’s neck, which Lou had been sure to go over with her own lips and teeth the next morning. They didn’t do it often: bring people – usually women, though not always – home to bed with them. Debbie liked having Lou show her off. More than anything, that’s what it was about, and tonight, as Lou’s eyes flicked from Susan to Debbie, fingers tapping a question into Debbie’s palm, Debbie was all too willing to respond with, simply, _Yes._

**

Less than an hour later, Debbie was tugging Susan by the hand over the threshold of their apartment, following the sway of Lou’s hips in front of her. They kept the apartment bare of all telltales. Anything that could link them to a job, to Danny, to the shadowy underbelly of the world was stored under the false bottom of a trunk in the living room. It worked out well for occasions like these, not that the people who made it this far ever had much of a chance to look around, but precautions were important, and Debbie knew better than to assume that she was the only one who could spot a con in a crowd by the way they moved, that there weren’t others who could read a person’s entire criminal history in their jacket and the flick of their eyes. Unfortunately, some of those people had badges and guns, and so, Debbie was careful. Always had been. Debbie thought she caught a flicker of disappointment that turned quickly to impressed resignation in Susan’s eyes as she looked around. 

“Nice place,” she commented.

“Thanks,” Lou replied, though her eyes were on Debbie, not Susan, double and triple checking that this was really what Debbie wanted. Susan turned her back on Debbie for a moment, surveying the view out of the small kitchen window, and Debbie tossed Lou a genuine, confident smile – something different than the demure, vulnerable persona she enjoyed wearing like a costume during these conquests, something for Lou alone. Lou nodded, and Debbie heard her take a deep breath.

“Drink?” Lou asked Susan.

“No, thanks. I think we all know why I’m here.” Susan stepped close to Lou, lips close to her cheekbone, and her hand still woven in Debbie’s. Debbie stepped close, too, brought her other hand to Lou’s waist and slid her fingers along the line of exposed skin between the edge of Lou’s vest and the waistband of her pants. 

“We have a few ground rules,” Lou said, not yet giving into the fluttering of Susan’s eyelashes or the bow of her lips, both of which Debbie found a little hypnotizing. She wanted Lou to see her come apart for Susan, wanted Lou to show Susan what she wanted, wanted to be between them…

“Tammy?” Susan prompted, looking at Debbie with a surprising amount of concern. “You alright?”

Debbie realized she had been staring. She cleared her throat. “Fine, thanks. Lois?” She ducked her head and brushed her lips against Lou’s bicep through her blood-red blazer.

Lou smiled and raised a hand to caress Debbie’s cheek, even as her eyes found Susan’s once more. “We’re not interested in anything long term.”

“Neither am I,” Susan said, smirking.

Lou nodded. “Generally, speaking, I call the shots. I know what we’re both comfortable with, okay?”

Susan’s eyes grew unmistakably darker as Lou’s tone shifted to something both suggestive and authoritative. She licked her lips and nodded. “Anything else?”

Debbie was barely listening at this point. She guided Susan’s hand around her waist to rest on her hip and stepped even closer to Lou, bringing her lips to Lou’s neck and breathing her in. She loved this role – acting submissive, vulnerable, needy under Lou’s guidance. It was a trick, a game, and the way other people fell for it was both satisfying and amusing. When it was just the two of them, it wasn’t a performance, and there was a comfort in that – to know that she could give up her control to Lou and no one else. She trusted Lou – trusted her better than she had trusted anyone, probably.

“Shall we get started, honey?” Lou asked, eyes twinkling at Debbie. Debbie brought herself back to the moment with a start that she was fairly certain only Lou had noticed. The seconds stretched between them, and Susan was insubstantial as a ghost.

Then, Debbie smiled and kissed Lou on the cheek. “Yes, baby,” she said. The coil of anticipation in her chest unfurled itself a little, and Debbie drew a deep breath that turned to a gasp as Lou pulled her into a kiss. Debbie breathed into her, felt Susan’s hands – undeniably skillful hands – sliding up her sides to her shoulders. All at once, Lou broke the kiss and spun Debbie in her arms, pulling her tight against her chest. Debbie looked at Susan through heavy eyelids, lips parted and moist.

“So pretty,” Susan said in an almost wistful tone, tracing Debbie’s jaw with her finger.

Debbie bit her lip as Lou ducked her head and found the sensitive spot on the top of Debbie’s shoulder. Susan stroked her fingers down Debbie’s throat to the edge of the scooped neckline of her black dress. She tugged gently and looked at Lou.

“May I?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Lou replied, nonchalant as ever, only looking up from Debbie’s neck for a moment. Debbie relaxed into Lou’s chest, let the waves of electricity travel from the warmth of where Lou’s mouth touched to the rest of her body. She could feel her own heartbeat thrumming down her spine, and when Susan’s fingers reached behind to lower the zipper of her dress, the contrast of temperature sent a shiver through her that seemed to make her heart skip a beat. The fabric fell away to pool at her ankles, and Debbie felt rather than saw Susan’s eyes take in her bare skin, highlighted with black lingerie – one of her favorite sets. Lou’s hands were on her breasts before Susan could look too hard, kneading none-too-gently. Debbie felt her remove the money they had collected earlier and slip it into her own pocket before Susan could notice. Susan stroked her jaw again and leaned forward. Her lips brushed Debbie’s for a moment, and then she kissed her, licked _into_ her, really. Debbie didn’t know what to do with her hands, but after a moment, she settled on using one to hook back around Lou’s neck to keep her mouth on her neck and the other to fist the fabric of Susan’s button-down blouse.

“So good,” Lou whispered in her ear. Her familiar fingers slipped down Debbie’s back and unclasped her bra before traveling lower and tugging on her thong.

Debbie nodded, unable to offer a verbal affirmation with Susan’s mouth on hers. She tasted like high-end liquor and cigarettes, and Debbie liked it. Her underwear fell away, and all at once, Susan was kissing down her body, rolling her tongue over Debbie’s nipples, scraping teeth along her ribcage. Debbie watched her lazily.

“Spread your legs,” Lou requested softly, in lieu of Susan needing to lift her lips from Debbie’s skin. Susan smiled up at them both, eyes twinkling like she _knew_ them. Debbie relaxed with a sigh against Lou and spread her legs. Susan didn’t know them; Susan didn’t _need_ to know them – that was far from the point. Susan could have been anyone, and though Debbie swooned at the way her tongue dipped into the divots of her hips, it was the arms around her waist and chest that were truly important. It was _Lou_ whom she trusted, Lou who was the real reason for all of this. _That_ was why Susan and the others that had come before her were invited in the first place. Because Debbie couldn’t always say what Lou meant, couldn’t even _usually_ say what Lou meant, even to herself. But she _could_ show her.

**

Susan leaned against the headboard of the bed, and Debbie looked up at her from between her legs, tongue flicking out to taste. She pressed her palms into Susan’s thighs, spreading her wider before licking more purposefully. Susan’s eyelids fluttered, and Debbie hummed an approval at her response. She could still feel the ghost of Susan’s mouth on her, and an electric hum still vibrated in her pelvis from earlier when she had come apart with Lou holding her up. All of a sudden, the memories of Susan’s tongue were replaced by Lou’s familiar fingers. Debbie gasped, losing track of her task for a moment as Lou massaged her with her thumbs. A firm tug on the top of her head got her attention, and she pressed her lips a little more sloppily to Susan’s arousal, unable to maintain complete control while Lou touched her. She was approaching a second orgasm embarrassingly quickly and was glad that Lou knew her well enough to go slowly and avoid the spots that would tip her over the edge. Debbie concentrated on Susan’s pleasure, even as her own ebbed and flowed. Susan came in a rush of liquid on Debbie’s tongue.

“You taste good,” Debbie told her, truthfully, wiping her mouth on her back of her hand.

“Let me,” Lou said. She moved quickly, and before Debbie could take respond, Lou’s mouth was on hers, licking Susan’s arousal from her tongue. It was quiet for a moment but for the slick sound of their mouths. Debbie sighed and let her body go limp, resting her cheek on Susan’s stomach as Lou kissed her. After a few minutes, Debbie broke the kiss to lick down Lou’s throat, sucking a sensitive spot under her ear. Susan stroked Debbie’s hair and tugged on Lou’s to bare her neck to Debbie’s mouth.

“How does she feel about anal?” Susan asked.

Debbie tried to contain her surprise at the question, kept up the steady movement of her tongue on Lou’s neck. She found Lou’s hand and squeezed it, thumb swiping over Lou’s wrist. It felt good to give Lou control like this, to trust her to tell Susan what she liked and what she didn’t. It was an affirmation of everything they were.

“She likes it from me. Right, honey?” Lou said.

Debbie nodded into Lou’s neck and squeezed her hand again, could almost feel herself blooming open for both of them.

“Wait here,” Lou told them. She got up, and Debbie missed her warmth immediately. She gave a self-pitying sigh.

“Patience,” Susan told her, stroking her hair again. It wasn’t comforting, but Debbie didn’t expect it to be. Only Lou could comfort her like that. She didn’t mind Susan trying, though, especially as she tugged a little harder on her hair and sent warmth down Debbie’s spine. She brought her hand to Susan’s breast and massaged her, letting her nipple pass through her fingers. 

Lou was back within two minutes with two harnesses. Her usual royal blue strap-on was hanging from one of them, while the other held a smaller, silver anal dildo, which Debbie had purchased a year ago. Lou tossed the blue one onto the bed next to Susan and began to adjust the silver one on herself. Before Susan could shift to strap up, Debbie knelt between her legs and reached for the harness. She slipped the straps around Susan’s ankles and up her legs, brushing the side of the dildo with her fingers every so often. At last it was in place, and Debbie looked over to see Lou watching, eyes dark and slightly hooded. Lou reached out and stroked Debbie’s cheek.

“All set, honey?” 

Debbie nodded. “How do you want me?”

“I want her tongue on you while I get you ready, okay?” Lou asked, glancing towards Susan briefly, but mostly keeping her eyes on Debbie, double and triple checking that she was comfortable. Debbie swooned at the thought and slid off the bed to stand in front of Lou. She kissed her slowly, running her hand over the dildo between them and letting the movement of her mouth turn languid. Eventually, she broke the kiss to turn around and patted the edge of the bed with her eyes on Susan. Susan grinned and lay down with her head near the edge of the bed. Debbie knelt over her and began to lower herself down slowly, but Susan guided her hips into place with a firm grip. Debbie groaned. Susan licked over her length with the flat of her tongue, warming the tight muscles around Debbie’s hole before circling her entrance and flicking towards her clit. As Susan closed her lips to suck, Lou moved behind Debbie and pressed her palm against her middle back. Debbie fell forward, feeling gloriously exposed to both of them and trying to remember to breathe.

Lou’s fingers were warm and dripping with lube as they gradually worked her open. Debbie breathed slowly and tried not to get distracted by the proximity of Susan’s strap-on to her mouth. She satisfied herself by licking the side of it lazily, cheek pillowed on Susan’s thigh. A string of gasping moans fell from her lips as Lou pressed the tip of the silver dildo to her hole and paused, rubbing Debbie’s back and the top of her ass. At last, Debbie managed to take a deep breath and relax completely. Even as she did so, Susan sucked hard over her clit and Lou pressed forward. Debbie groaned with pleasure.

“Look how wet she is,” Susan said stroking a finger around Debbie’s entrance.

Lou hummed an agreement and pressed forward a little more. Debbie buried her face in Susan’s skin to muffle a cry of pleasure. The burn of the stretch seemed to travel directly from her ass to her clit in Susan’s mouth. It was almost too much, but not quite, and that was where Debbie loved to be – on the edge in jobs, in life, in sex.

“Are you ready for both of us?” Lou asked a few minutes later. She was thrusting slowly now, her hips brushing Debbie’s ass on each stroke. 

“Yes,” Debbie breathed.

With a final kiss to Debbie’s swollen arousal, Susan slid herself surprisingly gracefully from underneath Debbie. Lou paused for a moment and held Debbie close, ensuring that she didn’t slip off the dildo completely as they repositioned themselves. Gently, she guided Debbie into a standing position, with one foot on the floor and the other hooked over Lou’s arm. Susan sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the lube. Eyes fixed on Debbie, she spread it over the silicone between her legs and then patted her lap. The pleasure and anticipation running through Debbie’s blood made everything hazy, and she lost track of everything but the feel of them, wasn’t sure how they managed it, but then she found herself straddling Susan’s hips with Lou behind her and Susan below her. Everything was warm and _full_ , and she could almost come right then without either of them moving.

“Good?” Lou asked, bringing Debbie back to her senses.

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Debbie muttered. Her voice sounded ragged. They began to move, and the strength went out of Debbie’s arms. She collapsed forward and buried her face in Susan’s neck.

“You’re so tight,” Lou murmured, and Debbie moaned. She hadn’t realized that Lou had leaned over her to bring her mouth close to her ear.

“I can feel her dripping,” Susan added, still speaking to Lou instead of to Debbie. It only served to heighten Debbie’s sense of belonging to Lou, which turned her on even more.

“So wet,” Lou agreed, lips brushing the back of Debbie’s neck. “So fucking sexy like this, taking two cocks.”

Debbie whimpered at Lou’s words and rolled her hips, desperate for friction against her clit. “Please, baby,” she whispered.

Lou laughed quietly. “Already?”

“Come on, baby, please. I need to come.”

“How many times can she come?” Susan asked. She was breathless, and Debbie knew that the pressure of the strap-on against her clit was working.

“At least twice more, right Tam?”

Debbie had momentarily forgotten about the fake names, but it only took her an extra second to respond. Under the circumstances, Susan noticed nothing. “Th-three,” Debbie stammered. “I can do three.”

“Ambitious,” Susan noted.

“You have no idea,” said Lou.

All at once, there was a faint buzzing sound, and before Debbie could fully register what was happening, the tip of a bullet vibrator, which Lou must have neglected to show her before, pressed against her clit. She came all at once, hard and fast with stars popping in front of her eyes. Lou began to thrust once more as the aftershocks quivered through Debbie’s thighs. Susan groaned appreciatively. Debbie felt her slip a hand between their bodies and take the vibrator from Lou. Her angle was better suited to reaching Debbie’s clit, and Debbie cried out as the tip pressed against her sensitive nerves. She could feel another wave of release approaching quickly, hard on the heels of the first one. Susan thrust upwards in time with Lou, pushing the vibe even harder against her, until it almost hurt. Debbie gasped.

“Close?” Lou asked.

Debbie barely had time to gasp the word, “Coming,” before her entire body pulsed around them.

Susan laughed softly. “I think she squirted that time,” she said, still breathless, still speaking only to Lou. Debbie nodded frantically, felt the heat dripping around the blue dildo buried in her cunt.

Lou brought her clean hand to the taut skin around Debbie’s entrance and swiped through the moisture before bringing her fingers to Debbie’s lips. There was a pause as Debbie sucked her fingers, breathing hard through her nose as she gathered herself once more. She felt herself bloom open for them again, more relaxed this time. Her entire body felt heavy, and she wondered briefly if three orgasms really _had_ been too ambitious. The vibe buzzed against her hip bone, trapped between her body and Susan’s, giving her clit a break for now.

Her last orgasm approached slowly. Susan and Lou worked in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Lou added lube, and Susan kept the vibe on Debbie – stimulating everywhere except her clit, which seemed to be buzzing on its own after the first two orgasms, not to mention the one earlier in the kitchen, which Debbie had nearly forgotten about. Debbie lost track of time, completely caught up in the fullness and in the awe she found in feeling the two of them take pleasure from her. Lou trembled and shook above her with her own release, but she didn’t stop the roll of her hips. A minute later, Susan pressed upwards a little harder than before as Debbie ground down, and Debbie felt her body tauten and snap with a sigh. Their breaths mingled. It might have been a few minutes or a few hours, but eventually Debbie found herself close to release again. Susan was still holding the vibe, teasing the crease of Debbie’s hip.

“More,” Debbie gasped. “I need…” Lou’s hand slipped around her and guided Susan’s into place, and Debbie gasped. The vibration made her shake, brought her closer and closer to the edge in waves.

“Come for me,” Lou whispered in her ear, “Come on.”

Debbie arched her back, pushing herself back on the toys and pressing her clit downwards, rubbing against the vibe. She seemed to teeter on the edge, and then she fell, spasming between them one last time. Lou stilled above her, waited until the last of the shaking had left Debbie’s limbs, before she began to pull out ever so slowly. At last, she stepped back and then moved to help Debbie off of Susan’s lap. The blue strap-on slid out of her with a wet popping noise that made Debbie blush. She collapsed on the bed, drifting in and out of consciousness as Lou cleaned her up and stroked her back. She wasn’t sure where Susan was, felt appreciative towards her, but she trusted Lou to communicate that. For now, she could rest. Debbie closed her eyes.

**

She awoke a little while later to see Lou’s face inches from her own.

“Hey, Debs,” Lou said. Debbie registered the use of her name and knew that Susan must have left.

“Lou,” she muttered. She reached for her, tugged her close, pressed her herself against her from mouth to ankle and registered a familiar hardness between her legs. She glanced down and saw the blue dildo attached to Lou, now, still sticky from earlier. “Oh,” she whispered.

“I wasn’t sure if you were done,” Lou explained.

If Susan had still been there, she would have been. Debbie had enjoyed herself, was – in fact – a little proud of herself for taking both of them and coming so many times, but the night had run its course. Now however, Lou was reeling her back, and that was maybe the best part of these little adventures. Afterwards, they always clung a little tighter. It wasn’t out of jealousy, at least it wasn’t for Debbie, and she didn’t think it was for Lou, either. It was just the final iteration of their understanding: after _them_ , just _us._ As Debbie pushed Lou onto her back and straddled her hips, she found her ear with her lips and tugged gently with her teeth.

“Baby, I’m never done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out an update on all the prompts I've received here:   
> https://estel-of-irysi.tumblr.com/post/611941989648384001/heist-wives-toybox
> 
> **
> 
> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> If you want to request a fic for this toybox series, please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
